


Tears at the Wedding

by SittingHereAlone (LittleSass)



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/SittingHereAlone
Summary: It was the wedding that was never supposed to happen. Trini watched Kim walk down the aisle in a pretty dress and an even prettier smile on her face.





	Tears at the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> My second story for Trimberly Week. Not sure how much of the angst I really captured, but I hope it was enough for you to enjoy it!

When Trini saw her walking down the aisle, she was completely speechless. 

Kim exuded grace and elegance as she strode down the aisle with her dad by her side. She was absolutely stunning in her white dress. It hugged her in all the right ways without being too snug looking. The contrast of the bright white against her tan skin had Trini itching to reach out and touch her.

The veil did little to hide the beauty behind it. Kim was glowing underneath, and it could be see from miles away. Trini always loved this version of Kim. The one that wore the minimum amount of makeup but still able to captivate the attention of the entire building. 

The ceremony went by in a blur. If anyone asked Trini how the ceremony went, she wouldn’t have been able to tell them. She hadn’t really been able to process what had happened. All of her attention was focused on the bright smile shining on Kim’s face, highlighting the effortless beauty she was able to display. The smile was so soft, yet radiant. It reminded Trini of all the late nights they would spend just driving around, no destination in mind. It was just the two of them and the open road. 

As Kim said her vows, Trini found herself lost in a trance where the only thing she could see and hear was Kim. Every breath she took, the soft crack in her voice as she got to a really fond memory. The breathless laugh as she apologized for crying. Each sound was now etched into Trini’s memory forever. 

When they got to the I do’s, Trini was in near tears. The moment she heard those two words leave Kim’s mouth, she crumbled. It felt like her world was falling apart. She wasn’t sure why she was doing this to herself. Why she was purposely torturing herself. 

In the midst of her cries, Trini barely registered her best friends arm slipping around her shoulder, pulling her into his body. He shielded her from the world and allowed her to cry, completely ignoring all the loud cheers from the other guests in the room. 

“It’s okay. I got you, Crazy Girl,” Zack cooed, running his hand along her arm, allowing her to soak the shoulder of his suit.  

That should have been her up there. That should have been her across from Kim saying I do. Because that was how it was supposed to happen all those years ago. 

But now, she had just seen, with her own two eyes, Kim marry someone else. 

...

About an hour into the reception party, Trini found herself standing outside all alone, Zack’s jacket around her shoulders as she breathed in the cool autumn breeze. She was really close to skipping the party, but she felt that if she made it this far, she could make it until the end. 

But the moment Kim had walked in hand-in-hand with her new husband, Trini knew she wouldn’t last the whole night. She kept her head down, keeping out Kim’s line of sight as much as possible. 

Before tagging along with Zack, she had made it her mission to keep from being noticed by Kim. She had somehow managed to make it through the entire wedding ceremony unnoticed by the bride. For a moment, she was able to forget the heartache associated with Kimberly Hart as she spent most of the night talking and laughing with Jason, Billy, and Zack. 

She remembered Billy retelling a funny story about Jason and Billy’s trip to Yosemite Park that made their group laugh much louder than appropriate. It caught the attention of the entire room, including the bride and groom. 

The moment she and Kim locked eyes, Trini could easily recognize the shock written all over the other woman’s face. The shock quickly wore off and morphed into a look she couldn’t quite decipher.

The fact that she had no idea what Kim was thinking sent a pang to her chest. Years ago, she could read Kim like an open book, but now she was clueless to what the older woman was thinking and feeling. Being in the dark wasn’t a welcomed feeling. 

It’s what led to her walking out of the venue in need of some fresh air. 

“I thought you said you weren’t coming,” Trini heard from behind her. She turned to see the bride in a different dress from the ceremony, but no less beautiful. 

“I wasn’t planning to,” Trini replied, shrugging as if her being there was no big deal. 

Kim took a step closer to Trini, but was still mindful to keep a good amount of distance between them. “Why are you here?”

“I had to see you. I wanted to see what you would have looked like if you had shown up to our wedding,” there was no bite in the words but Kim still felt the stabbing pain.

“Trini…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Trini said, stepping in before Kim could apologize. The last thing Trini wanted to hear was an apology for how things ended between them. “I’m over it now, sorta...kinda.”

“I didn’t mean for things to happen like that.”

That sentence only served to confuse Trini more. She didn’t know what Kim didn’t mean to happen. Did Kim not mean to get cold feet and abandon her at their wedding? Did she not mean to cut off all communication with her after the wedding? Or did she not mean to meet someone she would eventually marry and invite Trini to the event? Trini wasn’t sure, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

“I get it, I wasn’t good enough for you. Really, I get that now. It took me years to figure it out, but did you have to do me like that? Leave me all alone at the altar and then disappear for two years, using Jason as your carrier pigeon.”

She hadn’t been expecting to come to this wedding and rehashing the past. She was hoping that this would have somehow given her a sense of closure she had been looking for from the moment she had to tell all of her guests who had gathered for her and Kim’s wedding that the wedding was cancelled. 

Kim was quick to get in her face, looking a little hurt and a bit angry. “You were  _ never _ not good enough for me.  _ I _ was the one not good enough for  _ you _ .”

“What are you talking about?” Trini demanded. 

“You were so much better than me, Trini. You were smart, determined, talented. You were meant to do great things and I was holding you back.”

Trini looked around confused, somehow Kim had lost her. “Hold me back from what? The life we were supposed to be building together?”

This made Trini remember the future they had planned together. The one where they own a house with three kids and a dog not far from Angel Grove. The would have movie night with the family twice a month, whether it be going to the movies, renting one, or streaming one. Date night for the two of them would happen once or twice a month, depending on their schedules. Kim would refuse to drive a minivan until Trini convinced her of how convenient and practical it would be. They had so much of it planned in their heads. And now, none of it would happen. 

“I know about the World Peace Summit,” Kim said, staring off at the mountains and the sky full of stars above them. “And I know that you were thinking about rejecting the offer because I wouldn’t be able to go.”

“So you just went ahead and made the decision for me?” Trini asked incredulously. “You didn’t even think to talk to me about this?” 

Kim walked over to the bench placed against the wall. She took a seat and let out a deep sigh. “We were young and I was stupid. I was just so worried about everything that could go wrong with us that I didn’t think about all the things that were going right. I was afraid you would one day regret not going and things would be all my fault because you didn’t go because of me.”

“You wouldn’t have been the only reason I didn’t go, Kim. Yes, I loved you enough to stay for you, but there was also so much more at play,” Trini said, taking a seat at the other end of the bench, mirroring the space Kim had given her when she first came outside. She wanted to scoot closer, to be as close to Kim as she could be, but that was no longer a possibility. “There was a lot happening with my family that I didn’t have the chance to tell you about.”

“But you eventually went to the summit with Jason and Zack,” Kim reminded her, negating whatever point Trini was trying to make. 

“Because I couldn’t be somewhere that reminded me of you all the time.”

The silence that washed over them was a mixture of understanding and awkwardness. While all the wanted to do was wrap their arms around each other, they knew it was like riding the slippery slope. One touch would lead to many others, and before they knew it, they’d be in a situation they couldn’t take back. 

“Would you hate me if I said I still loved you?” Kim whispered, playing with her fingers. 

Trini sadly shook her head as the sound of her heart breaking again echoed in her ears. The tears for what could have been, starting to well in her eyes, “Would you hate me if I said I still loved you?”

“Maybe just a little,” Kim said honestly. “If I had seen you at the ceremony, I never would have gone through with it.”

Trini nodded understandingly, wiping the stray tear on her face. “I know. That’s why, I couldn’t let you see me. As much as you loved, or love me, you love him, too. It’s all over your face. He makes you happy.”

“Not as happy as you did.”

Trini chuckled, “Maybe not, but still happy. And that’s all I could ever want for you.”

“But what do you want for you?”

It was obvious that Kim was asking if there was even just a smallest chance for them. It may have been a horrible question to ask after her own wedding to someone else, but it had to be asked. 

“As much as I still love you, I don’t think I could get past what happened between us all those years ago,” Trini admitted, fighting the urge to reach over and grab Kim’s hand. "We couldn't have a relationship with that hanging over our heads all the time."

Kim hung her head low, hoping that the tendrils of hair framing her face could hide the crestfallen look on her face. However, the sniffles were a dead giveaway of her true feelings. 

Wanting to diffuse the situation, Trini dug into her bag for a long velvet box. “I got you something. I was going to ask Jason to give it to you, but I guess since you’re here now...”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Kim started to say, close to rejecting the gift because she knew she didn’t deserve anything from the woman in front of her. 

Trini held it out for Kim to take, not even looking at the girl. “I was going to give it to you on our wedding day, but I never really got the chance to. 

When Kim opened it, Trini tried to revel in the last smile Kim would give just for her. It was more teary than she would have liked, but it was still one of the most beautiful smiles Trini had ever seen. 

“Can you help me put it on?”

Without hesitation, Trini took the necklace from Kim’s hand and helped clasp it around the girl’s neck. She grinned at how the multicolored lightning bolt stood out against the white of her dress. 

“Just a little reminder of simpler times, I guess.”

“I love it,” Kim said, slightly mesmerized at the hidden meaning placed inside such a small necklace. While it embodied their group of Rangers, it was also a reminder of how it all began. How their story started to unfold together. “Thank you.”

Before Trini could say anything, there was a honking of a car at the front of the parking lot. They both turned to see Zack waving Trini over. 

“Guess that’s my cue,” Trini said, standing up and brushing any dirt clinging to her butt. 

“Yeah,” Kim got up to meet Trini, but neither knew how they were supposed to approach this situation. A handshake was too formal, and a hug was probably more than either were comfortable with. 

“You looked beautiful today, Princess,” Trini said, pressing a kiss to Kim’s cheek before she could rethink it. She walked away, not looking back once until she had gotten into the car and Zack had driven off. 

“Everything okay, T?”

“Yeah, Zack. I just had to say goodbye.”


End file.
